Selene
Selene (セレーネ) is one of the main characters in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll. She is a character who is made primarily for the prequel, as she isn't mentioned in any previous lore of the Zill O'll series. Selene is the eldest character in the main party as she is 100 years old. Role in Game Several decades before the main story takes place, Selene's Darkenith tribe was visited by a mysterious arms merchant. The merchant used a mysterious power on Selene's younger sister, Stella. The force unleashed the wild and bloodthirsty constitution found in all Darkeniths, causing Stella to lose her sentience and turn berserk. Stella merged with a monster called Proto-eclipse, a beast which has been spotted in every corner of Vyashion. Selene initially hunted the merchant and defeated him with the hopes of reverting Stella's transformation, but her hopes were in vain. Wanting to free her sister with death, Selene became an adventurer and looks for Stella in several monster hunts. She happens to spy Areus and Dagda during one of her solo searches. Acknowledging their strengths, she initially plans on using them as tools for her purpose by accompanying and leaving them sporadically throughout the game. Selene happens to receive an invite to enlist in the Dyneskal military. She teams up with Areus and Dagda for the test, and all three pass. Selene suddenly abandons her duties as a soldier one day and leaves her two companions behind. Worried for her safety, the duo search for her whereabouts and eventually find her deep within Fire Dragon Mountain. By this point, Selene finally feels enough affection towards them to explain her motivation for traveling. She confesses that the monster within the mountain is her sister. The men respect her decision and help her kill the Proto-eclipse. As the beast dies, Stella's spirit thanks her. Though her purpose for adventuring has been completed, Selene decides to stay with her companions until the war ends. She stays beside Areus as he invades Ancient and accompanies him to an alternate dimension to slay Balor. Selene decides to head back to her homeland in the new found peace. Both Selene and Dagda don't appear to have any memories of Areus after Balor's death, yet they seem to sense his presence as they bid each other a fond farewell. Character Information Personality Selene shares Areus's coldness towards other people. They both want to keep people away from their secrets and their personal dilemma. Unlike Areus, however, Selene is rather open about her revealing her identity as a Darkenith. She takes pride in her heritage, even if their parasitic blood suckling is hated by humanity. Although she seems haughty with her forcefulness the Darkenith eventually learns to place her trust in her comrades. She is rarely gentle to them, although they eventually become accustomed to her behavior. Her loyalty and cold shoulder is charming to them. Voice Actors *Amanda Wood - English voice *Misa Watanabe - Japanese voice Souls Fighting Style Selene is the quick rogue-like character of the party. She attacks fast, moves fast, and is a combo fiend with her attacks. Her emphasis on speed sacrifices power and defense, however, so the player will need to avoid being hit when using her. The player might want to use her jumping abilities to cross certain breaks in the terrain or to reach hidden treasure scattered throughout dungeons in the game. Gallery Selene_Concept_(TSOZ).jpg|Character artwork Selene-trinityzillollrender2.jpg|Soldier render Trinity-zilloll-dlc0-originalcostume.jpg|Limited edition outfit Trinity-zilloll-dlc1-selene.jpg|Tsukikage Trinity-zilloll-dlc2-selene.jpg|Shirayuri Trinity-zilloll-dlc3-selene.jpg|Platinum Dress Trinity-zilloll-dlc4-selene.jpg|Bat Armor Trinity-zilloll-dlc5-selene.jpg|Velvet Armor __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Zill O'll Characters